


More Than Words

by dindjarindiaries



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Possessiveness, Praise, non-descriptive sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dindjarindiaries/pseuds/dindjarindiaries
Summary: On the evening of your marriage, you and Din show your deep love for each other in a manner that goes beyond words.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Kudos: 45





	More Than Words

Your hands are already beginning to tremble by the time Din walks with you to the hut that seems to loom in the distance. It’s been a long day full of celebration, but now you’re finally going to be left alone with Din—left to see his face, feel his lips, and share your love in a way you haven’t been able to yet.

Your marriage was meant to be a private affair. Then, your close companion Cara caught wind of it, and she insisted upon celebrating you on the small Sorgan farm where she lives with Omera. The farmers—still endlessly grateful for the service both Din and Cara did for them what feels like so long ago—practically held a feast full of delicious foods, lots of dancing, and nothing short of joyous celebration. It was beautiful and you didn’t take a single moment for granted.

But to be in this moment you’re approaching now, alone with the man you love, is all you could ever want.

Omera insisted upon caring for the child tonight, so it’s truly only going to be you and Din alone in your hut until you reemerge on your own time and will. You can sense the same tension building within you also in Din, feeling it in the way his grip pulses around your hand along with the slight tightening of his shoulders. It’s not a bad tension—it’s simply an urge to relieve yourselves of the strong passion and desire you’ve been building ever since the moment you both fell in love with each other. You’ve given each other your hearts and wish to give so much more.

You step into the hut and release a breath you haven’t realized you’ve been holding, only breaking away from your grip on Din’s hand to light a lantern that hangs from the ceiling. It casts a soft and warm glow on the entire hut around you, matching the way you feel inside as you turn to face Din once again. He’s almost frozen in place, his visor never leaving you as he begins to approach you again. You meet him halfway.

For a moment, no words are spoken. Din simply pulls off his gloves and stuffs them in his belt, gingerly reaching out to take both your hands in his as if he’s holding them for the very first time. His visor meets your gaze and you swear you can feel him trembling in the same manner as you.

“ _Riduur_.” His rasp of your new title causes a shiver to run through you, his voice sounding so tender even through his modulator. Din waits a beat, and then he speaks again. “You share my clan, and now you’ll share my identity.” Softly, he keeps his hands over yours as he eases them onto the sides of his helmet. Your gaze follows them, your breath catching in your throat at the prospect of what’s to come. “Are you ready?”

You know your words will fail you, so you simply nod as Din’s grasp tightens over your hands. He eases the helmet up with your aid and you find yourself holding your breath as you finally look upon the face of the man you love. Din’s eyes are dark as the night but sparkle with stars that observe you affectionately, small scars littering smooth, tanned skin. The helmet falls to the floor with a _clunk_ , but neither of you pay it any mind as your hands take his face between them. Din’s eyelids flutter closed to absorb your touch, your fingers tracing the white marks, the hook of his nose, and chisel of his jaw—and the flesh of his lips. When one of your thumbs stops there, Din’s eyes reopen, his intense gaze meeting yours as you whisper a single and truthful word to him, wanting it to be in his tongue. “ _Mesh’la_.”

There’s no more time to observe Din as his mouth finally crashes against yours, the first kiss being slow and soft and steady until it reaps a gentle sigh from both your lips. You breathe in each other’s sounds, pulling each other impossibly close regardless of the beskar that still hangs from Din’s body. Your hands seek refuge in the dark locks that have been hidden from you for too long, their softness feeling like an oasis in the desert after years of pressing against cold metal. Din’s hands brush over the cloth of your back and land on your waist, securing you against him as he continues moving along to your shared rhythm. You only pull away from each other for a brief moment, sharing a loving gaze along with a smile before you gravitate back to each other.

This kiss quickly becomes more as the full flame of passion and desire ignites within the two of you. You can feel its embers shared between you the moment his tongue meets yours, forcing out a moan from your throat that you know would sound sweet if it ever got the chance to meet the air instead of his lungs. Din’s body parts from yours but never his mouth as he somehow skillfully maintains the contact, his hands ripping away at the pieces of armor and tossing them carelessly to the floor.

You’ve never seen him handle his beskar in such a way. You must be the only thing more important to him than that.

It makes you smile against his mouth as you hold his face close, encouraging the continued contact as he tends to whatever he can take off without having to see. When Din does break away, it’s reluctant and it’s quick, and he makes quick work of stripping himself down to the clothes that remain underneath so he can pull your body to his again. His mouth on yours is now fluid, like one motion that solders the two of you together. Din’s body is warm against yours and it only makes your internal flame grow as he eases you down onto the soft mattress that awaits you. His actions, though needy, are entirely soft and secure, and he always leaves a tight arm wrapped around your waist as the other cradles your face or runs through your hair in a soothing manner.

When your chests are heaving and you need to break apart to make up for the lack of air, Din hooks a finger under the sleeve of your tunic and continues his kisses down your neck. He waits until he finds a spot that reaps that same sweet moan from your lungs, his voice humming with delight as you feel the vibrations of it against your skin. It only encourages you to make the same sound, hands lost in his hair as you encourage him to stay there. You can feel him sucking, nibbling, and biting to not only pleasure you but to also leave a mark that will prove his love and his connection to you. Din emphasizes this point when he leans his brow against yours, devouring your gaze with his own as you lose yourself entirely in it.

“This…” Din trails off as his fingers glide over the mark he’s just created, “... proves that you’re truly mine now.” He pauses to press a gentle kiss between your eyes. When he looks back into your gaze, you can clearly see the heat of desire, but it’s overshadowed by a softness that takes your breath away. “May I show you how that sentiment makes me feel?”

You hold his face between your hands, running your thumbs over his cheeks as you drown yourself in his sparkling gaze. “Please, do.” Your voice is hushed and it trembles—but only in your own desire. You lean closer to add in his ear, “I’ve been wanting to show you myself for much too long, now.”

These are the words that make the next moments so dizzying that you can’t recall exactly how you end up skin-to-skin with the man you love. All you can conceive of is his mouth moving so perfectly against yours, your shared soft breaths in moments of brief separation, and the feeling of newly exposed territory running underneath your fingertips. Your hands settle onto his back and you can feel the ripples of muscle there, toned from years spent training and fighting and hunting. You marvel at how a creature could be raised for such danger and destruction and still act in a moment like this with such softness and tenderness.

Din only separates from you for a longer moment to watch as his hands explore you. It’s nothing short of admiration as his calloused fingers glide along your heated skin, sending endless shivers through you that have you practically wincing for more of a similar feeling. They run over every hill and dip into every valley, his gaze flickering over it all and only sparkling more and more with every inch he sees and feels. “ _Gar cuyir bid mesh'la_ ,” Din whispers in a tone so soft that you barely catch it. It still makes your heart race all the same. “ _Ni kelir cabuor gar_.” Din’s face hovers over yours again as he begins to make a trail of butterfly kisses down your neck. “ _Ni kelir kar'taylir darasuum gar_.” He continues along your collarbone. “ _Ni kelir gotal'ur gar aalar jate_.” With these final words, he moves lower and focuses his attention there, earning another sweet sound from you that causes his grip on your waist to tighten with approval.

After moments spent seeking the sounds of pleasure from you, Din’s mouth returns to yours again, and you feel one of the hands on your waist drift lower and lower until you realize he’s to prepare you for what’s to come. Each movement is gentle, as if he’s asking for permission and trying to see what reaps the most beautiful sounds and movements from you. Din studies you like a work of art that can reveal many meanings, and he finds joy in each one as he encourages you to say what feels good, to express how you’re feeling.

“It’s just us,” Din whispers into your ear as his hand continues to work in a manner that has your chest heaving already. His other hand brushes a piece of your hair behind your ear. “Don’t be afraid to tell me how you feel. Don’t hold back. This moment is for _us_.”

You can barely process his words thanks to his actions, and your eyelids constantly switch between fluttering closed and struggling to stay open just so you don’t have to break away from his enrapturing gaze. Your hands knead at his back and weave into his hair, constantly scratching and tugging and trying to urge him to do more, _more_ to feel this love that you’ve been aching to share in a manner beyond words. “Din,” you can finally make out, an unholy sound following from your lips when he adds a new kind of pressure. “Please. You… I want to—show you—feel _you_ —.” You’re cut off by yourself, unable to swallow back another moan that has Din humming with delight above you.

“I want that, too.” Din’s voice is still low yet gentle as it falls over the perspiring skin on your face. Yet, his movements don’t still, and now there’s a growing arch in your back as you seek to keep yourself pressed even more tightly against him. A string of more pleases falls from your lips, and you can feel Din smile against your cheek as he lavishes it with kisses. His movements finally stop and he lets his gaze meet yours again. There’s no words or sounds aside from your heavy breathing as one of his hands brushes the hair away from your face. Din handles you in a manner so tender that you’re practically already melting beneath him. “Are you ready?” he asks for the second time tonight.

You don’t hesitate to give him a nod. Din returns it as his brow knits together in focus, one of his arms wrapping tight around your waist for security and positioning. His other hand takes a hold of one of yours, his fingers lacing together with yours as he presses it against the mattress beside your head. Din’s gaze searches yours one more time, as if looking for a final confirmation, and you return it with everything you feel inside, hoping you can show every moment where you’ve dreamed of sharing this same feeling. The moment he presses on and you feel exactly what you’ve been wanting, a noise escapes you that’s nearly unrecognizable, and you hide your face in his bare shoulder to ground yourself again. Din gives your hand a gentle squeeze and holds your waist even tighter to himself.

“I know,” Din mumbles as he presses his lips against your ear. A hiss follows from him as he goes on, and you realize you’re no longer in control of what falls from your lips anymore. “I feel it, too.” These words comfort you the more you feel him, appreciating how gentle he remains as you squeeze his hand and run your free one over the muscles of his back.

Still, once you reach that feeling where you know he’s entirely one with you—where you’re already forgetting where he begins and you end—you can’t help your head from falling back to where it once was as a helpless yet pleasured whimper escapes you. “Din,” you call for him as if he’s not already here, not already making you feel something you never knew you could.

“I’m right here, _cyar’ika_ ,” Din assures you in a hushed voice, his forehead pressing against yours as the pressure starts to leave. “I’m here. I promise.” When it returns once again in the beginning of your shared rhythm, you attempt to pull him closer as more incoherent sounds leave you. Din gives your hand a squeeze. “You’re so lovely, _cyare_. You sound so lovely.” Din pauses to bury his face in your neck as he releases a groan into the skin there. “You feel _so_ lovely.”

Din continues this rhythm, and with every connection of himself to you, there’s an energy you both match with a noise and a squeeze of your entwined hands. You know that what you’re feeling is the love you’ve always tried to put into words but never could describe. Thankfully, you can spell it out here, losing yourselves in each other and feeling all the things you could never say. Even when your shared flame burns hotter, increasing the intensity and bringing you to a place you never thought you could reach, Din never stops his hold on your hand and your waist as he makes you feel safe and grounded and cared for. The sounds you both produce are impossible to control but you wouldn’t want to, anyway. It’s breaths you both share in the same space that reveal the true love and pleasure and passion that goes far beyond words.

And when it all comes together, stringing along a series of stars that paint their own galaxy in your line of vision, you give an offering of his name that’s loud yet breathless and full of nothing but all the love and passion you feel in your heart for him. It’s not too much longer until he does something similar—and still, his grips on you never loosens, proof that he will truly keep you safe and loved as long as you live.

Din’s lips brush against your ear again as your chests heave in the same, rapid pattern. “I love you,” the words fall breathlessly from his lips, over and over and over again. “I love you, I love you—I love you _so_ much, _cyar’ika_. You did so well. You were so good.” His lips move to press sweet kisses all over your face, letting you catch your breath as your free hand cups his cheek in admiration.

Once your breathing’s evened out enough, Din falls beside you, pulling you into him and pressing your mouth to his. The kiss is brief though you stay close when you separate, your nose touching his as you look deep into the gaze you’d gladly lose yourself in more than just tonight, more than just in this moment. “I love you, Din,” you finally respond with a voice that’s hoarse but still more full of meaning than you can properly convey. You brush your hand over his cheek, thumb tracing a white scar. “I always will, _riduur_.” Your smile before you hide your face in his perspiring neck, planting a few feather-light kisses there as your exhaustion begins to overtake you. “Please, never leave me.”

“ _Never_.” Din’s response comes quickly and firmly, his arms holding you even closer against his warm body as his lips brush over your hair and leave a kiss on your temple. “ _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, riduur_. You must believe me.”

You relax even more in his grip, arms wrapping around his middle as you sigh in content. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> mando’a (rough, not yet fixed) translations:  
> riduur = spouse (wife/husband)  
> mesh’la = beautiful  
> Gar cuyir bid mesh'la = You’re so beautiful  
> Ni kelir cabuor gar = I shall protect you  
> Ni kelir kar'taylir darasuum gar = I shall always love you  
> Ni kelir gotal'ur gar aalar jate = I shall make you feel good  
> cyar’ika = darling/sweetheart  
> cyare = beloved  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum = I love you (I hold you in my heart forever)


End file.
